


The Slave of the Republic

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, POV First Person, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: Based on the Zygerrian Slavers Arc, we find Commander Rex, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano, heading to Zygerria aboard the Tecora,  as they race to infiltrate a Slave Auction and rescue the kidnapped colonists of Kiros. However, things don't go according to plan, as Anakin and Ahsoka deal with the Zygerrian Queen...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Togruta To-Give

**Author's Note:**

> May do alternating POVs, haven't decided yet. This chapter mostly summarizes some events of the episode 'Slaves of the Republic', as witnessed by Anakin.

_I’m going to go on the record, and say I didn’t want this from the beginning. Not that anyone would listen to me, anyway._

____________________________________________

The past… it seems there’s little hope for escaping it. The trauma I experienced, the childhood I had- all of it came rearing back in since the start of this mission.The Jedi try to tell me that I should find inner-peace, remain calm, and maintain balance within myself; that’s been a much harder chore than they could possibly imagine. I’ve spent so much of my time maintaining my anger, rage, and hatred for those who seek to rob me of my life’s latest joys. It’s like an ongoing struggle to keep myself from going _too_ far. That’s why, when I heard about what happened on the Togruta colony of Kiros, I was not in the greatest of moods. Myself, my former master **Obi-Wan Kenobi** , my Togruta padawan **Ahsoka Tano** , and our Clone Troopers - led by **CT-7567** , or **Rex** \- had been very agitated to find out the missing colonists were taken to be enslaved by the Zygerrian Slaver empire. Though, I’m pretty sure I took it harder than anyone, given my history growing up as a slave; that is, until Master Kenobi and Qui-Gon took me away for my Jedi training. After time, and with people like Padme and Ahsoka by my side, I thought I’d come to terms with my past, putting the entire ordeal behind me. It felt like it’s been a lot longer than it has been since those days, and yet my ugly past came reeling back at me. Ahsoka, unfortunately, was made aware of my feelings regarding enslavement, all as I held **Darts D’Nar** , a Zygerrian that stayed behind on Kiros, by the edge of my lightsaber, deep-down knowing how I wanted to kill this vile man. And, I think Ahsoka could see those repressed feelings within me, actively trying to calm me down as I threatened the Zygerrian for information about the slave auction. Thankfully, he gave us what we needed, so I could calm myself down, focusing on the lives of those colonists to avoid giving into my need for bloodshed.

When we learned of the auction taking place on Zygerria, the option of how to get to the world of this Slaver Empire was answered in the form of a vessel: Darts’ ship, the _Tecora_ . Besides having the location of Zygerria charted in the ship’s navigation, it possessed the necessary disguises that we would be needing to move around unnoticed on the planet’s surface. We decided to keep our infiltration team small; Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Rex joined me on the ship as we made our voyage, leaving the remaining Clone Troopers to take Darts D’Nar to a secondary location. I couldn’t say which station, port, or base they’d drop him off at- only hoping to myself that they learn more useful information from him. The _Tecora_ thankfully came with Auto-Pilot, allowing us to plan our approach in a more open and spacious portion of the ship. “Anakin,” Master Obi-Wan said, looking to me, “I do believe this will call for your so-called ‘charm.’” I feigned a look of offense, pretending to be hurt that Obi-Wan doesn’t believe I have any charm or appeal. Ahsoka, visibly, rolled her eyes toward Master Kenobi’s suggestion, obviously not a fan of me when I try to _blend in_. Something I, quite frankly, never understood. “Master Obi-Wan, do you really think that’s the best idea? Maybe it should be you, instead. Or Commander Rex.” I’ll admit, hearing my Padawan snarkily suggest I wasn’t good enough for the job stung a bit. I thought I could be very charming, perhaps flirt up this Zygerrian queen and make her trust me. But, Obi-Wan is probably more resourceful and wiser than me, I’ll give him that. 

Despite Ahsoka’s somewhat harsh words, Obi-Wan seemed to have my back; as much as he currently could, that is. “I’m afraid Anakin is uniquely qualified for this job, Padawan Tano,” Obi-Wan began to explain to us, looking over to me with somewhat of a grin, “Master Skywalker, over here, is quite adept at breaking rules, so it’s only natural he receive a task such as this… Besides, myself and Rex will be much too busy setting up more _strategic_ efforts.” Forget Master Jedi, Obi-Wan, at times, seemed more like a master of sass. Whether with adversaries like General Grievous or people like me, my former master has a habit of utilizing sass and sarcasm. I like to believe it’s his way of handling, or finding comfort, when dealing with unpleasant people. Ahsoka nodded in understanding Obi-Wan's reasoning, able to make sense that strategy was not always my strongest suit; though, we both were wondering what exactly the plan had been. “So, General Kenobi, what exactly will we be doing then?” Commander Rex had asked, looking through the room in understandable interest. With an inquisitive look, Obi-Wan had put all the pieces of his plan together, or so I believe, as he looked to a nearby container. I haven’t looked inside of it yet, but I can only assume Obi-Wan knows exactly what is inside. “We’re going to infiltrate Zygerria, and try to locate the missing colonists before the auction can take place,” Obi-Wan explained to us, having the more obvious plan in mind for this. Of course, even a plan devised by Master Kenobi was prone to hardships; I suppose that’s where I came in. 

“...but, if things go amiss, that’s why I’ll need you on the _inside_ Anakin. You’ll have to earn this queen’s favor, and make sure you’re there to lay a trap.” It wasn’t very honest, doing mischief like this, but it had some appeal. However, I raised a rather clear concern moments later, turning to Obi-Wan as I voiced something that might cause issues for our plan: “I appreciate the good faith, but a stranger showing up at the palace might raise red flags, on its own. This is a Slaver Empire, perhaps an offering or gift for the queen might help earn her trust.” Master Kenobi seemed to stroke his chin in acknowledgement, seemingly agreeing with my point in this situation. I was, currently, thinking of just stealing someone’s _slave_ , begrudgingly passing them off as my own. It would likely require using the Force to make the slave do as told, going along with our scheme, and ultimately feel me with guilt. That is, until I turned, hearing Ahsoka speak up before us, having her own input on the matter: “If Rex and you will be doing reconnaissance, I could go, posing as a slave, with Anakin. I know it’s risky, but I need to do something to help my people.” Ahsoka may not personally know the colonists of Kiros, but they were Togruta, just like her. In her heart, she knew she had to do something to help them, before it was too late. I was well aware of these feelings of her’s, but I stood my ground, regardless, in clear objection to this. “No _way_ , Ahsoka! I will _not_ have you putting yourself in this situation!” I called out, my dear Padawan making an expression of defiance, as if I have no say in the matter. As my feelings on the matter were laid out, I looked to Master Obi-Wan for support in talking her out of this, knowing he’d never let me down like this. We had to protect Ahsoka from experiencing this part of the galactic underbelly. 

“I’m not so fond of the idea, either, Anakin, _but_ … I’m afraid I will have to agree with Padawan Tano on this. I don’t think your, shall we say, _charisma_ will get you far enough. You’ll need a _gift_ worthy of the empress’ attention, to help put you on her good side.” Obi Wan had informed me, siding against me as he tried to calm me down. Rationality, it seemed, was going to decide this big decision; I usually, in all honesty, acted based on my gut and emotions. I had to trust someone like Obi-Wan, even if I didn’t want to even acknowledge the option this left us with. With a bitter glance, I sighed, shrugging when I showed a hesitant understanding of the plan they had conceived: two teams, one looking for the colonists and another going undercover with the Zygerrian Queen. “ _Fine_ ,” I began, “but I don’t want you running off on your own, Snips. Stay by me.” As I said that, my Padawan gave a bow, likely to mess with me, as a show of thanks. And, I know I should be trusting her… I just, I can’t let my past happen to her. That’s why I vowed to make sure she doesn’t get put in danger by this mission. Especially after the time she was kidnapped and hunted by those reptilian, bastardous Trandoshans. But, as we’ve finally agreed to our plan of action, we all began to get changed into our costumes- Zygerrian uniforms for guards, and Ahsoka’s slave outfit. Rex, Kenobi, and myself, had all donned golden-colored armor, which went over a purple-colored outfit. Each of us had our own accompanying helmet, which covered most of our heads; they seemed a bit extravagant for my taste, but it wasn’t my uniform I had been worried about. Ahsoka’s slave uniform shared the recognizable gold, but merely complimented the dominant, blue-colored two-piece. While I’ve never seen my Padawan in _that_ way before, I will admit to feeling a bit… nervous when seeing the semi-transparency of Ahsoka’s skirt. 

Snips had, to me, became akin to a daughter, one I was fiercely protective over, and expected the best from. So, seeing her dressed like that felt like a new experience, one that left emotions I was rather ashamed of. The finishing touch, however, was a slave collar; applied to Ahsoka’s neck, it would send a paralyzing pulse throughout her body, ceasing her bodily movements briefly, should she act out of line. Of course, it was keyed to my biometrics, so only I could activate, a fact I wouldn’t want any other way. As we finished our journey on the _Tecora_ , I had finished preparing myself for this arduous confrontation with the Zygerrians, and getting used to Ahsoka’s presence in this dangerous role. So, when we finally did land in Zygerria, our two teams had made way to our individual locations- Rex and Kenobi going to locate the colonists, while Ahsoka and I went toward the Empress’ fortress. It all seemed to go as well as I could hope, with Ahsoka _foolishly_ trying to help a slave along the way. If it weren’t for the mission, I would’ve helped my Padawan. But, instead, I used the collar to reprimand her, right in front of a Zygerrian slaver. We were eventually called to visit the Zygerrian Queen, **Miraj Scintel** , after I subtly mentioned that I have news regarding one **Bruno Denturri** . As I entered, I introduced myself as one **Lars Quell** , a man that killed Denturri and repossessed Ahsoka as my slave. 

I seemed to have lit a spark in Scintel, as the mention of that appeared to have piqued her interest. With a pleased grin, I keep up my _charm_ , ignoring the obvious looks of Snips, who I’m certain is mentally barfing over my flirtations. But, as great as things appeared to be, the other shoe was bound to drop- coming in the form of a rebellious slave. A rather young-looking Twi’lek, a servant-type slave of Scintel’s, had nearly assassinated the Zygerrian Queen, only to be stopped by me, in a rather ironic twist. If not for the mission, I probably would’ve looked the other way and let it happen. Not that this slaving scum deserved any better. Unfortunately, it’s a life I have to weigh on my conscience, as that same Twi’lek took her own life, moments later, as she refused to be someone’s slave for another day longer. I… I tried to save her, but I couldn’t reach her before she jumped to her death. If Scintel wasn’t around, I could’ve used the force to lift her back up, saving her. So, things aren’t exactly going as planned on my end, as I didn’t expect to lose someone like this. It honestly makes me wonder if we should’ve just did an invasion of Zygerria, to wipe out the filth that’s causing these suicidal thoughts and actions. Driving people to desire death over slavery. But, the real problems came with Scintel, now down a servant, asked the question I hoped not to hear: “Mr. Quell, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to part ways with this little _thing_ … it would appear I’m now in need of a new servant.” I had a feeling something like this was going to happen, so I wasn’t too shocked about being asked to _give_ Ahsoka to her. However, that doesn’t mean I was pleased to hear the request, nor that it happened because someone else took their own life. But, with the mission on the line, I had no choice but to continue playing my role, answering Scintel with a: “Certainly. Do with her as you wish.” I looked back to Ahsoka as I said that, discreetly giving her a look- a signal to go along with it. I wasn’t going anywhere, and would stay to make sure nothing happened to her. 

“You have my appreciation… It would take far too long to get my hands on a servant of equal-stature. Is there something you wish to ask of me, as recompense?” The Zygerrian Queen asked, looking curiously to me, as she seemed to wish to settle the debt she owed me. After-all, I _killed_ Denturri, stopped her assassination, and have now given her Ahsoka, so it wasn’t surprising that she felt a bit obligated to reward my actions. With a soft smile, I looked down, feigning a sense of inconvenience, bringing up my need of a replacement: “Well, your majesty, I did have plans of my own for this girl. I don’t suppose you can help me get my hands on someone to replace this servant of your’s.” My words seemed to intrigue the queen, as she looked quite cautiously towards me. I did my best to act innocently-cruel enough, hiding my true intentions, but it appeared that Scintel was wary of my presence nonetheless. Perhaps she had heard of the Republic’s actions on Kiros, making her hesitant to involve outsiders- realizing they could be spies for the enemy of the Separatists. As I watched her turn to face her throne, Scintel came to a conclusion, offering a proposal for my issue: “There is an auction taking place, soon. You could bid for _something_ there, provided you accomplish a task of mine, Mr. Quell.” Her suggestion piqued my interest, as she seemed to get at exactly what I wanted her to say. Despite that, I was unnerved by the mention of a task, wondering what the queen would have me do. “You see, there are many who would seek to terminate our activities. A so-called _civilized_ galaxy seeking to end the practice that allows our Empire to prosper. And, you arrive, with such great news, saving my life, and offering this girl… Shortly after I learned of Republic involvement in my latest catch. Could it be coincidence, or intention, I wonder?” 

Scintel’s words made both Ahsoka and I rather nervous, wondering if she was presuming us to be Republic agents. That we were Jedis in disguise. But, rather than call us out or throw accusations, she shrugged. “I _like_ you, Mr. Quell. That’s why I’m going to give you this chance to prove yourself loyal to me. To the Empire. So, if you pass this test, I’ll help you.” The queen informed me, bringing a slight blush to my face, as I further questioned myself on the actions she would make me take. Of course, Ahsoka didn’t know what it might be either, but I can’t blame her there. With a test given by the queen of a Slaving Empire, there could be limitless, horrible acts that they could conjure up. As I stood there, eagerly awaiting word on what the test would consist of, I stopped to ponder what Obi-Wan and Rex were doing. Hoping they were safe and hadn’t been captured or anything. But, with the small reconnaissance team that they were, it was very possible they found themselves surrounded. I had no idea how right I’d be, and how easily that was going to complicate matters of escape. I just hoped Scintel kept Ahsoka’s suffering to a minimum, and that the colonists were relatively unharmed. Though, considering the suicide-over-reprocessing that the queen’s former servant chose, the people of Kiros were probably in bad shape. 

As I regained my focus, I looked toward the Zygerrian Queen, who had taken a seat back on her throne, facing me as she took a slight sip from a glass her previous servant brought her. “So, your majesty, what exactly is this _test_ you’re humbly offering me?” I questioned, looking to Scintel with a cocked brow as I sought to learn what kind of fresh hell I was getting into. With a rather crooked grin, she pointed to Ahsoka, giving me a quite unexpected demand: “I want you to _defile_ the servant you’ve brought me, Mr. Quell.” My Padawan had a rather sickening response to that, mirroring my sense of horror as we both realized the meaning behind it. “If she is nothing more than your former _possession_ , this will be of no inconvenience. It is the same as a piece of meat, being used like the property it is. Regardless, this one - from what I’ve been told - has a rebellious streak. Best to _break_ her spirit before it becomes a burden to myself, and any _further_ owners.” I did my best not to lose control over the thought of doing this to my Padawan, forcing myself to think that it’s for the mission. And, unbeknownst to me, Ahsoka was - despite being against this - resolving herself to all of it, reminding herself she chose this mission. This is all for her people, and it wasn’t as though it would change her relationship with her ‘Skyguy’. I may not have enjoyed the thought of this, but I chose to continue. Sure, we would suffer, perhaps even see each other in ways a Padawan and Master Jedi shouldn’t. But, if it meant the destruction of this Slaving Empire, I had all the justification I needed. 


	2. For My People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin reluctantly go along with the test of Queen Miraj Scintel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers events from the perspective of Padawan Ahsoka Tano. The next chapter will, if nothing changes, follow Obi-Wan's perspective, running concurrently with the events of chapters 1 (following the landing on Zygerria) and 2.

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

_ There is no death, there is the Force. _

________________________________________________________________

  
  


Despite all of my teachings, from Master Kenobi, Plo, Shaak Ti, Yoda, and Anakin, I had never even begun to realize the extent of what the Order might require of me. Of what the Republic itself might need me to do, to ensure peace throughout the galaxy. My teachings have taught me to empty my mind of emotions, to focus on the act of protecting instead of destruction, and to trust in the force. The force, they’d say, would guide us in the necessary path; it would put us on our fate, so long as we believed in it. But, of course, I know that one of the most important teachings, from my Masters, was to detach myself from my emotions. I could see how hate and anger fueled Anakin, how jealously over Senator Amidala impacted his actions. If I was to be a proper Jedi myself, I needed to close myself off like Master Kenobi; that is, without robbing myself of the  _ warmer _ emotions. I still sought to find true love, to cherish people close. Just so long as it didn’t lead me astray. With that in mind, this so-called test, proposed by Zygerrian Queen Miraj Scintel, felt like a test of my abilities to distance myself. To see if I could correctly separate my emotions from the mission, and to see if Anakin could do the same. It was a chance to see if we could satisfy the Jedi Code, whilst working toward freeing members of my people. 

I look to Anakin as he seems to think everything through, clearly as surprised by the queen’s request as I am. I know his dedication to Senator Amidala, how he wouldn’t want to ever do anything that can be perceived as cheating on her. But, at the same time, I think he understands that we  _ have _ to do this if we wish to get close enough to this auction. It’s one of our best options for getting a way in, and not relying on Rex or Master Kenobi to break out the people of Kiros. “That’s an odd way to test someone, your majesty,” Anakin finally answered, giving a face that showcased a sense of confusion toward this situation. Nonetheless, he shrugged, seemingly getting over the odd situation that we were put in, simply saying: “As you wish. I’d be glad to do it for you.” Anakin’s acceptance of the test was for the best, but I couldn’t help but blush as I thought about what we had to do. My Master was going to  _ defile  _ me… Doing such sexually-explicit activities, which I had hoped to save for someone I made a strong bond with. Someone that, despite the Jedi Code, I would want to marry. But, just like this, Anakin and I were put into a position that defied the conduct between a Master and Padawan. 

“Excellent, Mr. Quell, then why don’t you take care of that  _ now _ ?” Scintel asked, a sinister smirk forming on the queen’s lips, suggesting a very public act between us. There weren’t any of the guards in the room, but to do this with the queen watching felt much worse. It was bad enough that we had to do  _ that _ , but having even one person watching us felt dirty. At the same time, however, we weren’t really in any position to debate, as asking for a more private venue could be taken the wrong way. For instance, Scintel might think we want to delay things, considering we weren’t merely a master and slave. “Right here, my queen? Seems a bit risky… but I suppose it doesn’t matter where or  _ when _ I  _ use _ her.” Anakin had answered back, continuing to stay in character, to my own dismay. The blush wouldn’t fade from my cheeks, and I likely would’ve ran by now, if it weren’t for the ever-present reminder of the mission. If I ran, I’d be turning my back on my people over my own chastity and pride, which were two things I could afford to lose. As with the Jedi Code, I must strive to promote peace and harmony, which is the very reason that I  _ must  _ allow this to transpire. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement, Mr. Quell. By all means, whenever you’re ready.” Scintel informed us, gently gazing over to a nearby, three-piece futon, which I had to assume was meant for us. The pieces connected, looking more like a long couch, allowing for optimal room for what she had wanted us to do, right in her frame-of-view. 

Anakin, shooting me a sly grin, had walked toward me, gripping me by the collar as he brought me over to the furniture the Zygerrian Queen hinted toward. With her present, I couldn’t communicate with my master, as Scintel would be able to overhear any plans we form in the midst of things. Keeping that in mind, Anakin seemed to keep in character, continuing the role of Lars Quell as I resumed my act of the rebellious slave. Fighting his grasp, trying to twist and squirm away from him, but never truly escaping his reach. It was going to be just enough to make sure I played the part, without forcing myself to endure pain from the shock collar around my neck. When we get close enough, Anakin finally pushes me onto the couch, my body on-display as I was pushed onto my back, my legs anxiously open as I look to my ‘Skyguy’, who shoots me a soft smile. A way to try and calm me down, I presumed. It wasn’t going to be any easier for him, as I know, like with any friend of his, Anakin is fiercely protective of me. It’s why he didn’t want me going undercover as a slave, and I know that him doing this probably tears him up inside. But, as we both understand, this is all for those people of Kiros. Nothing’s going to happen to us, I tell myself, and we’ll be accomplishing a great deed for the galaxy in the long-run. Many, many people will be saved from this Slaving Empire. 

As I laid there nervously, Anakin had knelt onto the couch, right in front of me, hands by my hips as he looked down at me. It was a sort of nervous glance, like he was doing something he thought- no,  _ knew _ \- to be forbidden. We both felt it, but I think it was worse for him, as he was the one  _ doing _ it to me. He didn’t hesitate for long, however, his capable hands moved along my body as he explored it; lifting the skirt-like veil that covered my nether-region, forcing a rather shy response on my part. I instinctively tried to cover myself, which seemed to go along well with my act as a rebellious slave. Despite my attempt, Anakin strong-armed his way through it, a single hand pressing itself against my untouched slit, touching it over the light fabric that covered that area. “Get off me, you  _ bastard _ !” I called out, stirring and shaking as I acted out my part as the combative slave. I had never done anything remotely sexual before, but was versed enough to know what Anakin was up to. Scintel seemed to be as interested as I was by what my master had been up to, as we both expected him to just defile me immediately. To my benefit, however, Anakin, it seemed, was trying to warm me up. To make me feel a bit more ready for the act of defiling me. 

“I wouldn’t struggle too much, if I were you. I wouldn’t want to damage the majesty’s  _ goods _ .” Anakin had warned me, perhaps suggesting I take things down a notch. Perhaps the insult was a bit too far. Then again, it was equally-likely that Anakin issued the warning to show Scintel how ruthless he was toward a  _ slave _ like me. Nevertheless, he soon continued to put on this act, pulling aside the fabric that covered my more sensitive areas, exposing both my womanhood and budding breasts- two things Anakin has never seen of mine. Though, to be fair, I was about to see parts of him that I never began to dream of witnessing. As he finally touched me directly, I began to bite my lip, hesitantly releasing sounds I never knew I could utter. With having zero sexual experience till now, the sensation of having erogenous areas touched, fondled, and toyed with were overpowering my senses. I was quite certain, at this point, that Anakin must’ve had experience with Senator Amidala, as he quite skillfully played with my body. As I drowned in these feelings, I watched as Anakin kept a very serious expression on his face, a stark contrast to that of the Zygerrian Queen. Scintel appeared to be getting off on our display, her body, to my understanding, trembling with excitement as my master was preparing me for the ultimate penetration. 

The most intense moment, or so I imagined, came when Anakin slowly inserted a single digit into my moist hole. I could feel the tip exploring the inner-walls, canvassing my insides as I laid back, slight blood appearing as my struggle to contain my sounds of pleasure resulted in a cut on my lip. As my master began to insert more digits, one by one, I had started to actively push him away once more, an act that caused Anakin to place his hand around my neck, just above the shock collar. Choking me, I could feel my lungs fill with less and less oxygen over time, my master’s subdued feelings of hatred pouring out as he acted in this ruthless character. The act caused me to release my guard, moans softly escaping my raspy throat, a single hand reaching up to touch my master’s head, trying to snap him out of his state of aggression. As Anakin managed to get three digits within my slit, I could feel my insides tightening, clenching around the fingers, just as his hand clenched around my neck. The overwhelming feelings of pleasure had continued to build and well within me, my moist hole dripping excessively with my juices staining the couch Scintel provided. When Anakin finally ceased toying with my aroused body, I felt almost a sense of longing as I looked up at him, my body on fire as I had not been to climax at that point. As he released his hold on my neck, I watched him turn toward Scintel, who in turn looked pleasingly toward him: “Your majesty, I think she’s ready for the main course. And you?”

With a look of acknowledgement, Scintel seemed to indicate her agreement, wishing to see Anakin completely fulfill his obligation, and complete the test she assigned him. Having had no sexual experience in the past, I really had no idea about how  _ tremendous _ sexual intercourse could feel, nor any knowledge about what might be the baseline or average when it came to genitalia size. But, like any person having their first time, when I saw my master finally undress, and witnessed his  _ saber _ , I was questioning how exactly that would fit within me. Though, at the same time, I was feeling rather needy, my excited body desiring something to bring it to a most-satisfying release. “Try what you might,  _ slaving scum _ , but I will never break!” I told him, acting proud and strong, despite the mess that his teasing left me in. As I saw him smile, I was certain both he and I were mentally-apologizing to Senator Amidala for what had to happen next. I love and care deeply for them both, but if it meant helping my people, this was a needed sacrifice to make. In control of himself this time, Anakin’s hand returned to my neck, showing a sense of power over me to the queen, making it clear he wouldn’t tolerate my snark. Though, for all I know, Anakin might’ve always wanted to shut me up, considering our share of bickering. For several moments, I just felt myself staring at that sizable, throbbing shaft, my master- I can only assume- reluctantly turned on by all the efforts to tease me. Or, perhaps, having liked the sight of my body. I can’t really tell for certain, but the fact that he had become aroused enough for it did leave me happy. Even if I didn’t love Anakin like that, it felt nice to be wanted, even if it was by someone I hold to be my mentor. 

In mere moments, I could feel my master’s stiffness press against my soft, young flesh, not quite making that ultimate penetration yet. I could feel it pulsate on my thigh, the chokehold preventing me from focusing enough to hide my sounds of pleasure as Anakin started his way toward violating me. When his staff had finally pressed to my entrance, I started to get chills, my entire body lighting in a stark opposition to my face, which had become discolored from the drop in oxygen passing through me. It wasn’t enough to asphyxiate me, but it would certainly keep me in line. As Scintel kept her eye on this scene of our’s, Anakin smiled warmly to me, gently pushing his sizable girth into my moist womanhood, spreading my teased slit open as he pushed his way in, deeper and deeper with each stroke. As his saber stretched out my virginal hole, my hands reached around him, nails digging into his back as I fought to deal with these emotions and sensations coursing through me. 

I had a difficult time, as it was, with his mere toying of my body; these thrusts away inside my blossoming body were something much more intense. I could feel my body seize around his length, my insides clenching around his rod like it was a snug pocket he attempted to reach into. I could feel myself beginning to lose control, moans escaping louder and louder as Anakin’s grip on my throat lessened. As I lost control, it was becoming clearer and clearer that my arousal was reaching the peak- or, at least, that’s what I assumed. It was my first time experiencing such pleasure, and I had no idea how intense it could be. One moment, which felt like complete and utter bliss, I experienced a more severe tightening of my insides, my body twitching as I felt what would later be explained as an orgasm. Fluids against my master’s crotch, my body laying back in a slight daze as I watched Anakin continue to make due on his promise to the Zygerrian Queen. 

I would later learn that, as Scintel’s own excitement had built up, that the queen proceeded to toy with her own body, getting off on our intense acts of intercourse. It had seemed that the Zygerrian Queen was fond of watching others fornicate; especially when it came to watching one person violate another. Though, as Scintel watched, she’d become very curious about me, though I wasn’t aware of this at the time. Still, by the time Anakin and I had finished proving ourselves, my new  _ mistress _ had gone out of her way, climaxing a few times from the sight and sounds of my defloration. It was clear that, not only was the Queen a slaver, but also a depraved woman. Though, considering how I did very little to stop this part of the  _ plan _ , I was beginning to question what kind of girl I was as well. 

Before all of that could happen, however, Anakin had to finish his part of the test that Scintel had given us. My master had been violating my young body, very  _ thoroughly _ , but he hadn’t climaxed inside me. A very crucial part of defiling, or having intercourse, with someone. Or so I learned when I was younger. Perhaps that was why he, nor Scintel, stopped his thrusts inside me. Instead, he seemed to become more aggressive within me, even after providing me the necessary climax; his actions, on the contrary, only grew more intense, and fast. I had the feeling my master was too nervous, despite signs of his powerful demeanor, and his regrets were getting in the way of finishing what he started. As more and more pleasure continued to grow within me, I knew I had to help him, so I would struggle, slowly reaching up toward my master, giving him a slap across the face. The act startled Anakin, his attention again focused on my face, as Scintel looked on curiously. 

“What’s the matter? Scared of something? I thought you were going to break me?” I said, watching Anakin’s face as he felt a slight recoil from my hit. It wouldn’t leave a mark or anything, as I simply needed him to snap out of whatever trance he was left in. He’d been thrusting away like an animal, and his lack of consciousness was mirroring that mentality, up until my hit to his face. He gave a very understanding look to me, showing gratitude for reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing. With a renewed focus, he seemed to more attentively focus on his thrusts within my tight embrace, my body shaking and stirring with each strike within me. I could feel his girth pulsate and throb sporadically after some time, his focus seeming to heighten his own feelings of pleasure. It seemed that, in his concerns for cheating on Senator Amidala, that he suppressed his own senses of pleasure. So, with his attention now on me, he was starting to enjoy the experience more. 

As moans continued to escape my lips, I could suddenly feel a familiar hand push against my lips, fingers entering my mouth as my master looked down at me. “I hope you’re ready for this. It’s time to show her majesty how I  _ break _ mouthy little playthings!” Anakin announced with a cocky grin, the tip of his saber pummeling my insides as my eyes slowly roll up, my tongue haphazardly hitting my master’s fingers as I feel an odd sensation fill me. I wasn’t sure if it was all this attention, being gagged, or being violated by him; regardless, I just knew that all of this felt incredible, and unlike anything I ever experienced. It made me begin to wonder why the Jedi Order forbids relationships, when something this pleasant comes out of it. Not that I would go against the Jedi Order or anything. 

All this time I could feel something changing within me, but kept telling myself it was all a momentary emotion. I wouldn’t continue sexual acts like this when I was back on Coruscant, or become a depraved person like the Zygerrian Queen. All of this was just for the sake of the mission, I told myself again and again. This was just done because it was necessary, that was all. I wasn’t going to let this change me or my masters’ relationship, both because- gross- and due to my respect for Senator Amidala. That was also what I believed when my master finally climaxed, his reproductive juices pouring into me as they came flooding out of his saber. As I felt the warmness build within me, it felt like another new, yet pleasant, experience that would come out of this mission. My master’s genetic material was something I never thought I’d be able to feel, welling up inside of my young body, but it was a memory I wouldn’t soon forget. As he finished releasing his load inside of me, I saw Anakin, covered in sweat, pull himself off me, sighing in relief over the conclusion of this stressful experience. We’d done our part of the arrangement, and by the mess Scintel was in, it seemed she’d been quite clearly pleased by the ordeal. And, thankfully for me, I even managed to climax with my master, leaving both of us relatively at peace with the ending. As Anakin moved away from me, each of us had nervously gotten dressed once more, with myself merely staying seated on the couch with my slave outfit back on. If I tried to walk around, I was sure that Anakin’s juices would drip on, and ruin, Scintel’s floor. So, for now, I simply waited to see what was going to happen next. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
